


January Gloom

by Wellthisdidntgotoplan



Series: everyone's shagging because I said so [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alex doesn't know how to seduce Max, Alex is awkward, Because Lando and George are easy, M/M, Winter Testing is the Perfect Place to Shag: A Guide by Alexander Albon and Max Verstappen, max is max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wellthisdidntgotoplan/pseuds/Wellthisdidntgotoplan
Summary: Alex is freaking out because he definitely wants to shag Max, how do you seduce Max Verstappen? He does it for you apparently
Relationships: Alexander Albon/Max Verstappen
Series: everyone's shagging because I said so [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704709
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	January Gloom

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this weeks ago at two in the morning and tried to edit it whilst mildly sleep deprived I hope it makes sense  
> P.S I've just realised winter testing is in February not January so now my title doesn't make sense, oh well, too late now, I have a theme

It starts in Sochi, he just hasn’t noticed it yet.

He notices it in Mexico City when he finishes ahead of him for the first time.

São Paulo is when this new odd tension becomes clear to other people. George asks him about it.

It’s not until winter break that everything comes to ahead.

Alex hasn’t spoken to Max in weeks. Lando tells him how Max is doing every time they talk. Alex doesn’t ask, but he’s secretly grateful. It’s not that he hadn’t wanted to talk to Max. He had. Like far more than he expected. It’s just that half the time Alex is speaking to him he’s freaking about it because, yeah, Alex definitely wants to shag him, and he doesn’t know what to do about it.

Alex has never had to do this bit, the awkward tension, the wondering if his feelings are reciprocated. George and Lando are the only people he’s ever slept with. It’s easy with them. Simple and easy. Max though, is completely different from them. Alex really doesn’t know how to handle any of this.

Liking Max, wanting Max comes with a bag of trouble; Max is his teammate, a team that Alex hasn’t be on for that long. Red Bull drivers change as quick the wind changes. That fear of being replaced is what probably drives the car. Alex doesn’t want to put his seat in jeopardy and shagging the Red Bull golden boy probably wasn’t the way to go to keep it. He’s also worried that the vibes he’s been getting from Max are completely wrong. They get along great, far better than Alex ever imagined. He gets Max now. All Max wants to do is get on with it and drive, no one seems to let him to that. They have fun together, listening to Max laugh is great, it warms Alex all over. It makes his toes curl. He’s smitten.

Winter testing had been on his mind since the last time he saw Max. He had been waiting for this moment for weeks. Terrified. But the good kind, the kind that makes your heart race in anticipation, makes your palms clammy when you catch sight of that godforsaken cap in the distance, imagining the smile that will greet you. Alex is ready to interact with him, Alex is ready to not be the nervous wreck he usually is around Max. He’s ready.

Only he’s not.

He’s a disaster.

Alex hopes he doesn’t come across as a nervous as he actually feels. He fumbles with his words, laughing awkwardly whenever Max makes a shitty joke. The worst thing, he can’t stop staring at Max. It’s pathetic. He can’t help but feel his face heat up when George and Lando won’t shut up about it. He’s fucking it up, if Max didn’t know before, he definitely knew now and that’s just embarrassing. They only have two more days of testing, then he can go home and freak out about it. Two days is fine. He can handle that.

Only he doesn’t.

He’s actively avoiding Max at this point. Lando had laughed so hard when Alex had ended up in his hotel room, begging Lando to let him stay the night. He couldn’t risk bumping into Max in the hotel and humiliating himself even more.

Honestly, Max is unpredictable, and Alex should have seen it coming.

Max corners Alex in the lift on the last day on winter testing. He’s alone because he went back to his hotel room to grab his pass for the track. He was already running late and completely forgot to grab on the way down. So, when the doors open revealing an upset Max Verstappen, Alex regrets staying up looking at strategy.

“You’ve been avoiding me.” Max says, clearly not happy with Alex. He’s literally crowding Alex into the corner of the lift.

Alex doesn’t know what to say, so he lies, “No.”

“No, you have. People have asked what I’ve done to upset you.”

That makes Alex’s heart sink. He never wanted that. People are so unnecessarily cruel to Max, sure he had a turbulent start, but he’s grown and matured into such a wonderful person. There are people who are unwilling to look past that, only to see the anger and Alex hates all of those people.

“You haven’t done anything.”

“I know that.”

Alex can’t help but laugh at his bluntness. Max still looks unimpressed, his arms are crossed, he’s frowning, and all Alex wants to do is push forward and kiss him.

He doesn’t.

Instead, he decides that he needs time to think of a game plan. He just needs time to calm down, think clearly, “Max, we’re late. Can we talk about this later?”

Max still does look happy, but he agrees.

Alex is at defcon one.

He has to pull Lando away from Carlos, George is upset when Alex drags him away from his lunch (if Alex weren’t freaking out, he would totally question George about having lunch with Nicholas)

Once, Alex runs through what happens in the lift, the pair in front of him are both amused.

“He wants to fuck.” Is what Lando contributes.

Alex can’t believe him, “I’m not sure how you got that from what I said.”

“He definitely wants to fuck.” George agrees.

“Again, I didn’t get that vibe.”

George shots Lando an exasperated look, “In what world does cornering a man in a lift after weird sexual tension doesn’t scream let’s shag.”

“I don’t know what to do,” Alex admits, he’s nervous - insecure, he’s only ever been with Lando and George. He doesn’t know how to do this with anyone else, let alone Max, “How do I do this with Max.”

“Easy, fuck him like you’d fuck George.” Lando smirks, obviously enjoying Alex’s worry. George nods along with Lando, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Maybe, it is.

In a strange way his conversation with Lando and George reassured him, it reminded him that no matter how awkward he is, there has been a weird sexual tension between them. Alex can’t deny that, even if he does over think it all the time. He knows it’s there because people have noticed it. Not people like Lando and George, but other people - as in the general population around them. _Christian_ even pointed out that they sat too close together sometimes.

With all of that in mind, Alex’s stress levels went down considerably. He finishes the last of testing pleased with himself, he’s quick and proving that he can compete with Max in a way his predecessors couldn’t. The wide grin Max gave him across the garage made his stomach flip happily. Everything was going well, and it was going to get even better. He could feel it in his bones.

Alex’s day almost immediately gets better.

Max is shoving Alex into his drivers’ room once their debrief is done. Alex’s heart jackrabbits in his chest the moment Max locks the door behind him. With some unspoken desire thrumming between them, they both move and they’re kissing. It’s desperate and hot and it makes Alex’s head spin. Max kisses exactly the way he drives, it’s fierce and brutal, Alex has to fight to keep up.

Alex’s hands are all over Max, one hand settles on his ass and the other finds it place on his lower back pulling him close, until they’re touching all over. Max’s hand is wrapped around Alex’s neck and it brings him back to Brazil where Max had just won and Alex’s entire race was ruined, but he still came over to him, wrapped a hand around neck pulling him close and whispering how it should have been him on the podium with Max. It had made Alex’s heart swell then, it made his heart swell now too.

Everything escalates quickly. Max is shrugging his shirt off, then pulling Alex’s own shirt off. Alex gets the picture and is helping Max strip the pair in the middle of the room. The second they’re both naked, Max is pushing Alex down and onto the white sofa in the corner. Suddenly out of nowhere, Max has lube and a condom in his hand, tossing them to Alex who’s gotten comfortable on the sofa, knowing full well that Max intends to ride him into next week and Alex can’t find it in himself to be upset at the thought.

Alex obviously pulls a face at the fact that Max is keeping lube and condoms in his room because Max is mumbling _Daniel_ as he straddles Alex. Ah, right, _Daniel_ , because Max and Daniel are most definitely a thing. He feels a twinge of guilt in his chest for not even thinking about Daniel this entire time, but once again he finds himself not caring because Max fucking Verstappen is sliding a condom on his prick and he lubes up his fingers. He’s about to finger Max Verstappen, nothing is going to stop him from doing that. Even the thought of Daniel.

The sound that falls from Max’s mouth as Alex slips a finger inside him almost rivals the look of Max’s face. Almost. Max looks stunning. He pushes his finger in and out of Max earning the most delicious soft sounds, Alex is going to chase that sound for the rest of his life. He slides in another finger, stretching them slightly, watching in awe as Max pushes back against them. He can’t believe Max wants this as much as he does. Alex feels entirely untouchable when he pushes in a third finger inside Max, stretching him until Max is telling him to fuck him.

Sinful is the only word to describe Max sinking down onto his cock. His hands are braced on Alex’s chest, his head thrown back, eyes hooded, face flushed. He’s so tight and hot around Alex’s cock, that Alex has to dig his fingers deeper into Max’s hips to ground himself, to stop himself from coming too quickly. It would be fucking shameful if he came too early, especially with Max fucking Verstappen, future Formula One champion on his cock.

They should have been doing this since the beginning. Definitely since Brazil.

Alex starts it.

He thrusts gently up into Max chasing that friction he’s craving. Max moans, pushing down to meet his thrusts. This is the complete opposite from the kissing where it was all frantic, rough and Max was in charge, because right now it was soft and gentle as Alex pushed up into Max letting him get used to Alex.

“ _Fuck_ , you’re so deep.” Max whines, Alex can’t help but preen at that because it means something coming from Max. There’s also that competitive feeling lingering in his bones at the thought that maybe he was bigger than Daniel. Bigger than the guy Max fucks all the time. Bigger than the guy who jumped ship because Max outshone him. He’s so overwhelmed with all the emotions that come along with Max.

Then it changes again. Max shifts slightly, the sound he makes is pornographic and he’s speaking Dutch. He must have hit his prostate. Max is moving faster and harder on Alex’s cock. He’s trying his best to keep up, thrusting up into Max as he pushes down, but he’s blissed out. He’s going to come soon, and he really doesn’t want to come before Max. He moves one hand from Max’s hip, he can see the marks that his fingers have left, it makes his cock twitch. He grunts as he thrusts up harder into Max.

By pure accident, he manages to wrap his hand around Max’s prick, sliding a finger over his slit just as Max sinks down hard. Both of them are breathless, moaning at each thrust. Alex is moving his hand in time with Max riding him. It’s a magnificent sight, watching Max sink onto cock as he wanks him off, the red flush on his face goes all the way down to his chest. He looks beautiful and Alex is never going to forget this. It’ll be permanently etched in his brain. When Alex slides his thumb over Max’s slit again, Max is coming. He moans something in Dutch which Alex has to agree with because he’s coming as Max clenches around his prick in the most brilliant way.

Max falls forward, his head on Alex’s chest. They’re both hot and sticky, panting hard. Alex wouldn’t change a thing.

“We should do this again.” Max mumbles into his chest after a while.

 _Yeah_ , Alex thinks, _we should_.


End file.
